


rain on pavement

by allonsy_gabriel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, and to grow where you're planted, and you have to learn to rebuild, home as a concept, sometimes you lose everything you thought you'd have, to adjust to the circumstances you find yourself in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: or, to call it home
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	rain on pavement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee/gifts).



> or, to cope

i always thought the shine  
of rain on pavement  
was something beautiful  
the way it lit up under streetlights  
and half reflected things

i used to imagine the way it'd look  
high above from an eleventh story window  
as thunder shook the air  
and rain blurred the marquee lights that  
leaked through the water like ink

i built fantasies for myself  
said they were sturdy and stuck together and twice as strong  
as any brick and mortar  
ran my fingers across them, just to feel  
and say that they were home

a home with marquee lights  
and rain on pavement  
and a guarantee of snow each winter  
i made it real  
and there, i lived

and then i didn't

oh, to build myself another house  
and settle in for a little while  
to trust that wet pavement still shines  
when you look at it from windows on the third floor  
and call it home


End file.
